wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Astral
Astral gathering is unlocked at Level 25. In astral gathering, you can pay an amount of gold to obtain one random astral. Each astral gathered may also unlock the next astro, allowing you to collect one astral from it. Every astral gathered also grants one or more Star Points, which can be used to buy special astrals. Once you gather an astral, you can choose to sell it or collect it. If you choose to collect, you won't be able to sell it later (though you will be able to convert it to experience for another astral). You can't gather astrals if you have less than 20,000 gold remaining. Equipping Astrals One Astral equip slot unlocks every 10 levels, so when astral gathering first unlocks, you can equip 2 astrals. The third slot unlocks at level 30, the fourth at 40, etc. However, you can't equip two Astrals that boost the same stat (i.e. Resielience and Star Shield, or two Soul of Thunder). Astral Value An astral's "value" is simply 1/10th of its total experience, including the experience needed to reach its current level and its experience value at level 1. The total value of all astrals you have equipped is displayed in the upper left-hand corner of the astral inventory screen. Astral value is conserved when astrals are converted into experience for other astrals, so the total value of all of your astrals will never go down. Astros Magus Star Gathering astrals costs 4000 gold, and grants 1 star point per astral. Astrals gathered here are 40% gray and 60% green. Ceres Gathering astrals costs 5000 gold, and grants 2 star points per astral. Astrals gathered here are 30% gray, 30% green and 40% blue. Pallas Gathering astrals costs 6000 gold, and grants 3 star points per astral. Astrals gathered here are 10% green, 70% blue and 20% purple. Satum Gathering astrals costs 8000 gold, and grants 4 star points per astral. Blue, purple and orange astrals are available here. Chiron Gathering astrals costs 10000 gold, and grants 5 star points per astral. Blue, purple and orange astrals are available here. Possible Astrals Misfortune Misfortune is a special astral, meant to signify a "bad result". It can't be collected, and sells for 1200 gold. Green Astrals These sell for 3600 gold if you choose not to collect them, and can be converted to 10 EXP for another astral. They need 50 EXP to reach level 2, 200 EXP to reach level 3, and 600 EXP to reach level 4. *Reverse Salient: PATK +72 *Resilience: PDEF +72 *Soul of Thunder: MATK +72 *Spirit Guardian: MDEF +72 *Destroyer: Critical +72 *Defense Soul: Block +72 *Brilliance: HP +200 Blue Astrals These sell for 6000 gold if you choose not to collect them, and can be converted to 30 EXP for another astral. They need 70 EXP to reach level 2, 500 EXP to reach level 3, 1400 EXP to reach level 4, and 2800 EXP to reach level 5. *Fighting Force: PATK +108 *Star Shield: PDEF +108 *Diablos Might: MATK +108 *Divine Blessing: MDEF +108 *Soul Crusher: Critical +108 *Hegemony: Block +108 *Kismet: HP+300 *Charm: Charisma +18 *Sacred Soul: Reduce all damage values by 10 *Blessed Health: 10% chance to gain 150 HP when attacking Purple Astrals These sell for 8400 gold if you choose not to collect them, and can be converted to 50 EXP for another astral. They need 100 EXP to reach level 2, 600 EXP to reach level 3, and 3000 EXP to reach level 4. *Overlord Battalion: PATK +144 *Chaos Shelter: PDEF +144 *Ibalize's Stigma: MATK +144 *Elemental Refuge: MDEF +144 *Hurricane Walker: Critical +144 *Immortal Realm: Block +144 *Lucent Life: HP +400 *Touch of Light: Charisma +24 *Will Destroyer: Disables crit damage when attacking, but damage is increased by 2% *Blessed Soul: Reduce all damage by 2% *Sacred Rock: Reduce all damage values by 20 *Sacred Blessing: Floating damage expands by 3% *Enigma: 1% chance of dodging damage *Killer's Determination: Crit base damage increased by 3% *Thornwall: 10% chance to reflect 5% of damage received *Unbending Will: 10% chance to gain 200 HP when attacking *Bloodthirsty: Regain HP equivalent to 5% of damage dealt, 10% trigger rate *Prophet's Guard: Chance of receiving critical reduced by -3% Orange Astrals These sell for 10800 gold if you choose not to collect them, and can be converted to 70 EXP for another astral. They need 150 EXP to reach level 2, and 1000 EXP to reach level 3. Obtaining an orange astral causes a system message to appear showing it to everyone currently online. *Power of Titan: PATK +216 *Sacred Heart: PDEF +216 *Soul Hammer: MATK +216 *Spirit of Nature: MDEF +216 *Berserker Essence: Critical +216 *Angelic Wings: Block +216 *Soul Eternal: HP +500 *Divine Light: Charisma +36 *Soul of Grace: Disables crit damage when attacking, but damage is increased by 5% *Dragon's Breath: Reduce all damage by 3% *Saliora's Light: Reduce all damage values by 40 *Soul of Ashura: Floating damage expands by 7% *Reaper's Eye: 2% chance of dodging damage *Light of Justice: Crit base damage increased by 5% *Mirrored Destruction: 10% chance to reflect 10% of damage received *Goddess' Touch: 10% chance to gain 400 HP when attacking *Fallen Heart: Regain HP equivalent to 10% of damage dealt, 10% trigger rate *Empty Spirit: Chance of receiving crit damage reduced by -5% Star Point Exchange Clicking the "Exchange" button on the astral collection screen brings up a shop where astrals can be bought with Star Points. This shop sells: *A special red astral worth 500 astral experience for 1000 Star Points *Every purple astral for 2000 Star Points each *Every orange astral for 7000 Star Points each Sell or collect green astrals? If you're trying to gain experience for your current astrals, then it makes no difference; 10 experience for an astral costs an average of 3600 gold whether you're selling your green astrals or collecting them. You may as well collect them to save time. If you're trying to obtain a strong astral to use, however (and the green astral itself wouldn't be useful), then sell. The 10 experience you would have gotten will come back to you in the form of a few star points and a chance at a better astral.